1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector structure, and particularly relates to a connector structure having a flexible connecting piece.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapidly progressing development of technology, portable devices such as a notebook computer and a tablet computer have been broadly adopted in daily lives. In general, the portable devices require exposed connectors as a medium for electrical connection to other electronic devices. Therefore, even when not in use, the connector is still electrified. Thus, when a user is situated in a damp environment and uses the portable device for a period of time, not only the issue of short circuit arises, but elelctrolytic phenomenon also easily happens at terminals of the connector.